The Untold Tale
by Moonlit Night's Singer
Summary: This is the part of the Harry Potter stories that was left out. The part no one knew ... until now. This is Tori's life: her life at Hogwarts, her love life, and the troubles that she is constantly faced with. This is the life of Harry's sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlit Night's Singer (MNS): **This is the first chapter to my first story here on FanFiction. It may not start out terribly exciting, but I promise that it gets better. Give it a chance?

Also, I do not own, in any way, shape, or form _Harry Potter_.

* * *

**Part 1**

I woke up to someone banging on the door and yelling. "Get up now! Both of you!"

_Click._ I shut my eyes and groaned, but the evil light did not retreat. If anything, it shined brighter.

"Come on, Tor." I rolled over and sat up. Turning, I looked at my brother in the doorway. His hair was messy (when wasn't it, though) and he was putting his glasses on. "If we don't hurry, they'll be angrier than they already are."

"I'm coming," I sighed.

That's me. Tori Sydney Potter. And that mean person who turned the evil light on was my brother, Harry James Potter. If you've read the books and seen the movies, then you're probably telling yourself 'He doesn't have a sister.' but you are so very wrong. You only know part of the story. And it's my job to tell you my part. Ok. As I've already said, my name is Tori. I'm 15 years old. I have long, brown hair that reaches half-way down my back and has golden-yellow highlights. I'm as tall as Harry and am pretty strong for someone of my figure. I'm in Gryffindor with my brother, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else. I was in the TriWizard Tournament, too, but I got cut out of the story. Hermione and Ginny are like the sisters I never had. I get along with almost everyone--teachers included. (They like me because of my intellect. -) And I've rambled on enough. Let's get back to the story.

Harry and I, talking as we went, headed down the stairs.

"When did they become so brave? I thought they were afraid of us," I asked.

"Not as much as they used to be, apparently."

I sighed. We reached the bottom of the steps and went into the kitchen. Our alleged aunt, uncle, and cousin were already eating breakfast.

"You two are so irresponsible. You didn't set your alarm clocks and made us come and wake you up. Now, eat your breakfast and bring your things down or you'll be late for the train," Aunt Petunia spat.

Neither one of us saying a word, we sat down and began to eat. I was done before Harry was–I love food. Surprisingly, though, I'm very picky. The only fruit I like is an apple--especially with peanut butter. The only vegetables I'll eat are pickles, potatoes, green beans, and celery. Celery and peanut butter tastes great. (Dear reader: In case you haven't noticed, I really like peanut butter.) I'll pick through my food just so I don't have to eat the vegetables. This morning, there was no need to do that. Eggs, bacon, gravy, sausage, biscuits---the works. It was great.

Anyway, after breakfast, I ran upstairs and grabbed my trunk, which I'd had packed for almost a month, lots of sweets from a loose floorboard under my bed, and my owl, Serena. She was white like Hedwig, but had very few spots. Hagrid had gotten it for me when he got Hedwig. Having gathered all my things, I brought them downstairs and sat on the steps. Harry followed a few minutes later.

Uncle Vernon, Harry, and I loaded everything into the car.

We were just about to leave when, "Oh! Hold on, I forgot something."

Uncle Vernon sighed and said to make it quick. I ran upstairs to my room, reached into my drawer and pulled out the missing items. Running downstairs and out to the car, I climbed in and buckled up.

"Couldn't forget that, could you?"

"Nope! Never! I don't know what I'd do without it." I laughed as Harry shook his head.

Turning my mp3 player on, I selected Linkin Park. As soon as the first song started, I began mouthing the words. I didn't sing them (until I couldn't help it) because I knew that really upset Uncle Vernon. When I'd start singing, he'd say 'Quit singing! We bought you that headset so we couldn't hear the music. But they are of no use if you sing.' He's gotten used to it, though. Despite his warnings, I'd continue to sing. I love singing. I'm an alto, but I can sing some tenor and some soprano. By the time we'd arrived at King's Cross, I'd switched between the different artists about 10 times. We went onto the platform and met up with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. We all got onto the train and searched for an empty compartment.

After searching for a minute, we found one and quickly filed into it so no one could steal it. After we asked each other how our summer was, the boys started talking about Quidditch. Now, don't get me wrong. I like Quidditch, too. In fact, I'm the one who practices with Harry. I go to every game just to see what the other team is like, but I'm not obsessed like they are. Hermione and Ginny just shook their heads and started talking about what they thought the year would be like.

Not liking any of the conversations, I pulled out my Mp3 player and began to listen to the same songs. I was practicing the songs from the anime show "Gravitation" ( I love anime) when I decided to get out my bag of sweets. No sooner had I pulled it out, then Ron and Harry jumped for it.

"Please, Tor. I'm starving."

"Hmmm." I pretended to think.

"Oh come on, Tor. We just want a few."

"A few? _A few_? If I gave you guys your definition of _a few_, I'd be out of candy."

"Fine. But we just want a couple pieces." Boy, they whine a lot.

"May we have some, Tori," Hermione asked.

"Why of course. Help yourselves." The girls dug their hands into the bag.

"Bu- Bu- But, that's not fair. We've been asking for a long time and the second she asks she gets it."

"First of all, Ron, you guys haven't been asking for all that long. Secondly, you've been whining, not asking."

"Fine. Tori, may Ron and I have some candy, please?" asked an annoyed Harry.

"Sure. Help yourselves." They dove for the bag. Geez. You'd think they were dying or something.

"Thanks," they said, sitting down. I shook my head and returned to my music.

Eventually, I put down the Mp3 player and started to get up.

"I'm gonna change into my robes," I said. "We probably should, too." The girls got up and came with me. When we came back, the boys had already changed.

"Goodness, you guys take forever."

"I was done long before them, Ron. Now hush." He was quiet until I put Nickelback on. Then he thought I couldn't hear him, so he talked up a storm. But I let it go.

Before I knew it, we were at school. We all got off and got into a carriage. The ride up to the castle was boring. I'm not one to talk much unless I'm hyper, which is quite often, or there is something good to talk about. I just stared out of the window, talking only when someone talked to me.

"Are you ok, Tori?" Ginny asked. "Tori? Tor!"

I snapped back to reality when a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You're not talking much."

"When do I?"

"Actually, a lot."

"Really?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, but you're not today. Is anything wrong?"

"No. I'm just zoning out again," I laughed.

"Oh, well, if you're sure." "I'm fine, Ginny. Really." She turned back to the conversation and I turned bak to the window.

We arrived at the castle a while later. Hermione tripped coming out of the carriage and was caught by Ron. They both blushed a bit. _They so like each other._ We reached the castle and went into the Great Hall. The first years were sorted, a vast majority were either in Slytherin or Gryffindor, and Dumbledore gave his 'Welcome Back' speech. When the food appeared on the table, you could see the shock in a lot of the first years' eyes. Ron and Harry grabbed a bunch of stuff. Guess they really _were_ hungry. I grabbed tacos, pizza, green beans, and definitely some chocolate brownies.

After dinner, we headed up to the common room. I ran upstairs to see Serena. "Look what I brought you, girl." I handed her some of my pizza. She ate it and nipped at my finger. I walked back downstairs and said hello to my friends. I asked them about their summers and most of them said the same thing: 'We played Quidditch.'

I headed up to bed early that night, which is weird because I usually stay up late, and fell asleep within 20 minutes. The next morning, I got up early and got a shower. I dried my hair and put on my clothes. I walked downstairs. Just as I was headed out, Harry called me. "Do you want to get some breakfast, Tor?"

"Just where I was headed. You read my mind." I sat down beside Harry and ate some food.

I didn't eat that much and Harry started to get worried. "Is anything wrong?"

"What do you mean? Everything's fine."

"Oh. It's just...You went to bed early last night and now you're not eating much. Plus, you hardly talked the whole way here. I just thought something was wrong."

"No. I'm fine." Why does everyone always think something is wrong?

"Ok. If you're sure." He went back to eating. I just sat there and looked around the Great Hall. I didn't eat anything else that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**MNS: **Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing this story. It _is_ 5th year, however. Please bear that in mind.

* * *

**  
Part 2**

We walked out of Potions. "Can you believe all this work? It's our first day," Ron whined.

"Oh, I can believe it. I have to because it's in my hand." I bumped into someone. "Oh so--" I looked up. It was Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy."

"Why should I, Potter? Your sister should watch where _she's_ going. I'm a Malfoy and should be treated as such."

"Oh. I'll treat you like a Malfoy," Harry began, raising his fist .

I intervened. "Harry, stop. It's not worth it. Besides, it's the first day."

He put his fist down, and they glared at each other. Then Malfoy turned to me. "Watch where you're going next time." He turned and left.

"Honestly, the nerve. He thinks he rules the school and everyone in it."

"Let's just forget about it and start this homework. I'm gonna try to get it done during lunch."

Harry, Ron, and I had a break after lunch, so we went down to the Quidditch field to practice. We hadn't played all summer, so he needed all the practice he could get. He and Ron hopped on their brooms and began to practice. Now, like I've said, normally I'm the one out there, but Ron felt like playing and I had homework to finish. Stupid work. I sat down on the sidelines and continued my work, looking up now and then.

"Teacher's Pet." I turned around to see Malfoy standing behind me.

"Where are your goons? Wait. Don't tell me. They're still eating lunch." He nodded his head.

I turned back to Harry and Ron. They were really into this. Of course, Harry hadn't been on a broom in two months.I sighed and started to write my paper.

"Look. I just wanted to ask you something. Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight after they go to bed."

"Wh--" I turned to look at him, but he was already walking away.

I crept out of the common room that night and made my way to the astronomy tower. I hope he wasn't lying to me. I entered the room and saw him sitting there. He turned around when he heard me.

"Good. You came."

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I thought you might have told Potter or the beaver."

"What did you call Hermione?"

"Look, that's not what we're talking about.."

"No. We _are_ talking about it. You calling my friend names is bad enough, but now you're calling her names when she's not here ."

"That's not what I meant to say."

"Yes it is. You thought I would let it go. And don't give me that 'It's a habit. I didn't mean it.' thing." He closed his mouth.

"Ok. Can we just change the subject. I didn't waste my time by coming up here just to talk about name-calling."

"You waste _your_ time?! You're the one who asked _me_ to come up here. But if this is _such_ a waste of time, I'll just leave. Goodnight." I turned and headed back to my room. I didn't care that he was calling me. I was too mad.. I'm very defensive when it comes to my friends.

I wasn't mad the next day until after Care of Magical Creatures. I was walking with my friends when I realized I had left my Potions homework. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I forgot something." I walked back down to Hagrid's and looked around for it.

"Looking for this?" I turned and saw...you guessed it...Malfoy. He had my books in his hand.

"Yeah." I walked up to him. Being lazy like I am and not wanting to start anything, I just stood there in front of him.

"Look, Malfoy. I'm not in a good mood right now, so just give me my books."

"But you were in a good mood a few minutes ago."

"That was then. This is now." I stood there for a minute. "Fine. I'll just borrow Hermione's notes." I turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed my arm. "Are you gonna give me my things?"

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you last night."

"Sure you didn't."

"Really. Look, I wanted to tell you something."

He leaned in and kissed me. I stood there shocked. Is he really kissing me? He stopped and looked into my eyes. "I love you."

"W-What?" was all I managed to say.

"I've loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to tell you." I just stood there, still shocked. "Here are your books," he said disappointedly. He handed them to me and walked off.

"Malfoy!" He turned around. I reached him and had to catch my breath for a few seconds. "I'm sorry. I was just so shocked. I definitely wasn't expecting that." He just smirked. "Look. That was really sweet and brave of you, but what if Harry had been out here. He would have cursed you within a second."

"Potter? I'm not afraid of him."

I shook my head and walked back up to the castle. "Wait," he said, catching up to me. I sighed and stopped. "Can I see you tonight? In the astronomy tower?" I thought about it.

"Sure. I'll bring my Mp3 player. You can talk and I'll listen."

"That's mean."

"I'm kidding. I'll come--without the Mp3 player. I promise. " "Great." We both walked into the castle and went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Around 11 o'clock, I snuck out of my room and headed back to the astronomy tower. Not a sound could be heard---save for my feet walking down the halls. I had the Invisibility Cloak on and was walking as quietly as possible. The halls were dark. My only source of light was that of my wand. Sneaking down one hallway, I heard footsteps. Suddenly, someone turned around the corner. If I hadn't have heard them, he would have hit me. Snape. I held my breath. He stopped for a second, as if he'd heard something, but he disregarded it and went into a room. One danger was avoided. I continued on my way.

Finally, after traveling down many a corridor, I reached the astronomy tower. I climbed up, put out my light, and took off the cloak. "Finally! The great ninja has succeeded in her mission. She snuck through enemy grounds and narrowly escaped with her life. But it was worth it, for she has reached her final destination."

Malfoy just stared at me like I was high. "What!? It's true!"

"Whatever. I'm not going to argue." I walked over to him and sat down, waiting for him to say something.

I stared at the stars and sighed. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you."

_Did he just say that? Malfoy? To me? I don't know whether I should stay here or run._ I decided to stay.I looked at him. He was looking at me with those icy blue eyes. _How long has he been looking at me?_

"Thanks," I said, a bit confused. It was quiet for a moment. "Is this some kind of trick or something?"

"No. You really are beautiful."

"Not that. Although, I'm starting to think that was, too. Today. When you kissed me...and...said you loved me."

"I meant it. I've loved you since first year. I was just to...scared..to tell you."

"You? Scared? Right."

"Really. I didn't know how you'd react. I realize now that I don't care. I just wanted to let you know." He got up and walked away.

"Draco!" He didn't come back.

I crawled back into bed, but couldn't go to sleep. Was it really a trick? Or did he really love me? Thoughts kept swimming through my head, making logical thinking impossible. I tried to stop thinking about it by singing a song, but it didn't work. _That's a first. Something **must** be wrong with me._ I put Toby Keith on and turned it to where only I could hear it. I don't know how long I sat there. The next thing I know—

"Tor! Wake up!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was Hermione. "You have to eat breakfast. If you don't hurry, you'll be late."

"I'm up." I got up, got out my clothes, and took a shower. When I came out, Hermione was gone. I shrugged and headed to class. It was too late to have breakfast. Besides, I'm not usually hungry in the mornings.

My first class was Muggle Studies with Hermione and Cho. I walked into class and sat down in the back corner. I like the back corners. No one else was there yet so I got out Descendants of Darkness Volume 11 and began reading. Just when it was getting good, someone nudged me. I put the manga down and looked up.

"Class is about to start. You don't want to get in trouble again, do you?" "Sorry, 'Mione. I haven't read this one yet."

* * *

"What did you think of class?" asked a fascinated Cho.

"Boring as usual. Then again, I've lived with muggles most of my life."

"I really want to go to an amusement park now. I can't believe some people go there every weekend of every summer."

"Yep. Some of us aren't that lucky."

"You've never been to one? I would have thou--"

"Remember who I live with." She went silent. "I mean, I've been on roller coasters before, but only a few times. They were awesome, though."

"That sounds so fun."

"Yeah. I love to get a funnel cake with only powdered sugar. Sometimes, the dough isn't completely cooked so it is gooey and...yum!!!"

The look in her face was that of excitement. "Thanks Tor. Now I really want to go."

"Anytime." I smiled at her and we laughed.

"I can't wait for summer. I hope my parents will take me to one. It sounds like **so** much fun!!!"

"What does?" Ron asked. He and Harry met up with us.

"Going to an amusement park," I replied.

"A what?"

I said goodbye to Cho as she headed to her next class.

"An amusement park, Ron. It is this great place muggles go to have fun." Hermione began to tell Ron everything. I caught up with my bro.

"So, how was Divination?" Like 'Mione, I didn't have that class. I didn't hate it like she did, I just thought it was a waste of my time.

"It was boring again. The only good part about that class is that...dare I say it...Malfoy is in it. He always says something..."

"Glad to see you appreciate my hard work, Potter." We both turned.

"Hard work?" Harry scoffed. "I'm surprised you're even passing that class."

"Like you're doing any better."

"Better than you ever will! Why are you even here, Malfoy? Hogwarts is no place for a ferret."

We began to walk away. "How dare you!" He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. He muttered a curse and a yell of pain could be heard. That was my yell. I had jumped in front of Harry just before the spell could hit him. I flew up and hit the wall-hard!

* * *

_**Harry's Pov**_

"Glad to see you appreciate my hard work, Potter."

We turned around to see Malfoy behind us. "Hard work? I'm surprised you're even passing that class."

"Like you're doing any better."

"Better than you ever will," I retorted, "Why are you even here, Malfoy? Hogwarts is no place for a ferret."

With that, we turned and walked away. I hated to walk away from his face. It was a mixture of shock and anger; it was great!

I saw Tori move behind me. As I turned around, I saw her hit the wall and yell in pain. Hermione, Ron, and I raced towards her. She wasn't moving so I turned her over.

Hermione checked her pulse and breathing. "She's got a pulse and is breathing, but I think she hit her head kind of hard and blacked out."

I turned to Malfoy. "What were you trying to do? Why would you hex her? She didn't do anything to you!" I was mad now; more than words could express.

"I didn't mean to hit her, I was aiming for you. _She's_ the one who took the hit for you."

"Look--"

"Harry!" I turned around to see Ron and Hermione crouched over her. "We have to get her to the Hospital Wing now." I raced over there and looked at her. Blood was coming from her head--not a lot, but there was already a pool of it around the right side of her head.

"You two go to dinner. I'll take her to Madame Pomfrey." They nodded their heads and left. I picked her up and turned to Malfoy. "You'll pay for this," I spat. I walked past him and headed for the Hospital Wing.

I tried to stop the bleeding, but nothing worked. As I took her up there, I tried to shake her to see if she would respond. She didn't. Finally, I reached the Hospital Wing. The door was cracked to I turned around and walked in, my back opening the door.

Madame Pomfrey gasped and rushed over there. "Put her here." She pointed to the bed to my right. I turned and sat her down gently, placing my hand under her head so as not to make the wound any worse. "What happened to her?"

"She got hexed, flew up about 10 feet and hit the wall. Then she fell to the floor. Her head started bleeding two or three minutes after that," I stated. "Well, we'll get her fixed up right away."

She walked over to the cabinet and began to rummage through all the potions. I sat down beside Tori and stroked her hair. The bleeding had slowed but hadn't come to a complete stop yet. I looked down and realized that my robes were pretty bloody, too. I'd have to change those before I did anything else.

After what seemed like hours, Madame Pomfrey came back with a potion in her hands. "This should do it. You may have to hold her down."

"But she's unconscious."

"It doesn't matter. Just be ready to grab her." I nodded my head and watched as she gave Tori the potion.

As soon as she swallowed it, she began to toss and turn. "Grab her!"

I didn't hesitate. I grabbed her arms and held her down. After a moment, she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"She'll be fine, now, although she won't be awake for at least 15 hours. Now, I think you should go get changed and try to get something to eat, hmm?" I stood up and walked back to the common room.

I changed my robes and headed to the Great Hall. I had about 20 minutes to eat. Walking in, I saw Ron wave to me. I nodded my head, signaling that I saw him, and walked that way. I didn't have time to sit down before they were throwing questions at me. And not just Ron and Hermione, but Ginny, Neville, and a few others. I fended them off while I sat down and got something to eat.

"Guys, breathe. She's fine, she's just unconscious now. She should be awake in at least 15 hours." I began to eat. I hadn't realized how hungry I had been.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Darkness. That's all there was. _Am I dead? This can't be death. It just can't be. Wake up Tori, wake up. _But the darkness stayed. Darkness and silence. _Wait! Voices? But I can't see anyone. Where are they? _The voices started disappear. _No! Don't leave! Take me with you!_ No one could hear me and the voices left me alone. Alone with the darkness. Alone with the silence. _Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, so I blinked a lot. Once everything became clear, I realized that I was in the Hospital Wing. I tried to sit up, but as soon as I did, I became dizzy. I grabbed my head with one hand and tried to lean against the headboard with the other. Then, I heard footsteps. Madame Pomfrey came around the corner and smiled when she saw me.

"Welcome back, Miss Potter. How do you feel?"

"Ok, I guess. A bit dizzy, but I can handle that." I returned the smile. "Can I go back to my room now, or do I have to stay here?"

"I think you're ready to go back, unless, of course, you feel like you need to stay here."

"No ma'am. Thank you." I got up and left.

I looked my watch. It was dinner time now. Most everybody would be in the Great Hall right now. I walked down the halls, my head feeling a tad better, until I got to the portrait. I said the password and headed up to my dorm. I grabbed another robe and headed to the shower. After about 20 minutes in there, I got out, put my outfit on, and magically dried my hair straight. Then, I headed down to the Great Hall.

When I entered, at least half of the people there looked up. I felt their eyes on me for a minute, then most went back to their supper. But a few eyes remained--those of my friends and a certain someone. I could feel his eyes on me and a shiver went down my back. I ignored it and went to sit down by Ginny and Hermione, who gladly made room.

"Are you alright? We were so worried about you? How do you feel?" These questions and more were fired at me the second I sat down.

"Guys I'm fine. I promise. Can I eat please?"

They nodded and went back to whatever they'd been doing. I reached for everything I could get my hands on. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been. Of course, I hadn't eaten breakfast that day and I only ate a bit of candy after that. I hadn't had a proper meal in...how long? It was then I realized that I didn't know how long I'd been in the Hospital Wing. _I'll ask later. _

When I'd finished eating, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I all got up and headed back for the common room. I didn't notice someone follow us out a few seconds later. "Are you ok.?" asked a worried Ginny. "I heard all about it. I was really worried. We all were."

"I'm alright. My head hurts a bit," They all looked up. "But only off and on," I said, calming any fears they had. We walked for a bit in silence.

"Well, I've got a ton of homework to finish," Ginny said. We said bye and she left.

"Aww, man. I do, too. Hermione, would you help me in Potions?" Ron asked.

"Sure. We'll leave you two alone." They headed off. Harry and I walked for another minute in silence.

"How long was I out?" I finally asked.

"A bit over 24 hours."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Now he was concerned.

"All I remember is this. Malfoy was gonna hex you so I stepped in front of it. Then I remember hitting something. The next thing I know, I'm in the Hospital Wing."

"Oh. Well, you flew about 10 feet in the air, hit the wall, and fell to the floor. We thought you'd just lost consciousness, but then your head started bleeding, so I carried you up to the Hospital Wing." He stopped walking. "Why did you do that? You should have let him hex me. You could have died."

"_You_ could have died, Harry. I didn't want you to get hurt; I knew I could take it." I sighed. "You're my bro, right?" He nodded. "There. What more do you want me to say?" We continued walking.

"I think I'm gonna go out for a while," I said. "I feel like some fresh air. Plus, I love being outside at night." I ran into the common room and changed clothes.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Only if you want to. But I think I'll be fine."

"Okay. I think I'll stay here. You're probably sick of people around you."

"Kinda." With that, I headed outside.

I walked outside and stopped. I had no idea where I was going to go. I decided not to think about it and let my feet take me wherever they wanted. I walked down to the lake and began walking along its edges.

After walking for about five minutes, I decided to head back up towards the castle and find a tree sit against or climb. I love to climb trees. I was almost to a climbable tree when I heard footsteps. I stopped and looked around, but no one was there. Shrugging, I walked up to the tree and began to climb up. I had climbed about fifteen feet when I started to feel dizzy. Everything started to spin a bit. I clutched my head. In doing so, I let go of the branch. My foot slipped and I fell towards the ground. I was almost to there. I braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt someone holding me. Whoever it was probably saved my life. The person set me down against the tree. Still holding my head, I blinked a bit, trying to make the spinning stop. When it did, I looked up and was met with the eyes of the one who saved me. His icy blue eyes gazed into mine. I just stared back. I was lost in those eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to stand, but everything started to spin, so I sat back down.

"No you're not. You can't even stand." I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with...concern? _A Malfoy's eyes...filled with concern? No way. I must still be dazed._ I tried to stand again, but he held me down.

"Let me go, Malfoy," I said tiredly. I wasn't in a good mood. Then again, I wasn't in a bad one. I really didn't know how I felt.

"No. Look, I wanted to say...that..."

"Spit it out, Malfoy." I was getting a tad irritated.

"I'msorry.Ididn'tmeantohurtyouatall." He mumbled.

"Wow. I didn't know you spoke gibberish. How long did it take to learn that?"

"Ha Ha. Funny." He took a deep breath. "I said that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

"I know. But you tried to hurt Harry. I wasn't about to let that happen."

"He deserved it for what he said to me." I stood up, holding the tree for support. He shot up, about to protest.

"Oh really? I don't see what he said that was so horrible."

"He called me a ferret. You'd be insulted, too, if that had happened to you."

"That still doesn't give you any right to try to kill him!"

"You shouldn't have stepped in front of him. You could have died"

"Don't try to change the subject, Malfoy," I spat.

"I'm not. It's just that what you did was stupid."

"Well, _sorry_ for trying to save someone I love!" I turned and walked away, but I stopped. "Oh. By the way, Harry's probably gonna try to kill you the next time you get him ticked. Don't get yourself killed, Malfoy. I won't have anyone to take my anger out on, then." I turned and stormed off, leaving a stunned Malfoy behind.

I went straight to my dorm, my head beginning to hurt again, and listened to Cold. I began to mouth the words. Getting lost in the song, I didn't notice that I had begun to sing out loud. When the songs were over, I saw Ginny standing there.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just felt like listening to _Year of the Spider_," I lied. Luckily for me, she believed it.

"Okay. I was just on my way to bed. Good night, Tor."

"'Night Ginny." She left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

I woke up the next morning to see the dorm empty. I groggily rolled over and looked at my clock. It was only...11:30!! Half my day was already gone!! I jumped up, grabbed my clothes, and got a quick shower. I got out, magically dried my hair straight, and put my clothes on. I dashed downstairs and out of the common room. _Geez. Thanks for getting me up, guys._

I ran down the main staircase. I had just reached the bottom when – **_Bam!_**

"Watch where you're going." I looked up and saw none other than Malfoy. Somehow he managed to stay standing while I landed on the floor.

"Oh, so sorry your highness."

After the last person left, he extended a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Where are off to in such a hurry anyway?"

"I'm going to find my 'friends' and pummel them. Well, at least Harry and Ron," I said, having finally caught my breath.

"Why? What did they do?"

"They didn't get me up this morning. I woke up and looked at the clock and it was 11:30! Can you believe it? I mean, I know I'm a night owl and that I get up kinda late, but...11:30?! I can't believe them?"

"Hey, Tori." I looked up to see Harry and Ron coming towards me.

"What are you doing?" I looked confused.

"Hello. Malfoy's right beside you!"

(I stifled a yawn.) "Look, I accidentally ran into him, and fell down, as I was running down here to beat you all to death."

"Fine, but don't linger around him too long or you might start acting like him. No one wants that."

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"Nothing," I interrupted, "Now everyone just walk away."

Harry and Ron began to walk off and I had to catch up with them. "What were you gonna beat us for?" Ron asked.

I whacked him over the head. "No time for questions. Must find 'Mione and Ginny."

"They're in the Great Hall. Come on." I followed them as they led the way. I turned around, but Draco was already gone.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to make you upset. It's just, we know how you are and--"

"How I am?"

"Yeah. I mean, that you're a night owl and stuff so we figured you'd want to sleep in."

The girls argued their point, and very well, I might add. I guess I couldn't be mad at them. "Alright. I forgive you." They smiled and hugged me. "Ok. Too much hugging, not enough breathing." I gasped. I am _not_ big on hugs _at all._

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked them.

"Dunno," Ron answered.

"Hey, Ron. Wanna help me practice my Quidditch?"

"Sure."

They got up and headed for the door. Harry stopped and turned to me. "You don't mind, do you, Tor?"

"Not at all. I'm probably gonna walk around and stuff anyway."

"Alright." Off they went, leaving us girls at the table.

We talked for a bit, but I was getting bored. "Well, I'm gonna head back up to the room and listen to my music, if I don't go outside first. It's so nice out."

They nodded their heads in agreement. "And I think we're going to go down to the Quidditch field and watch the boys," Hermione said, but I think she just couldn't stand being away from Ron for so long. They are so perfect for each other.

I reached the stairs a minute later. _Didn't I come down them a few hours ago?_ I sighed and began the long climb. A few minutes later, I was sick of going slowly, so I took the steps 3 at a time. Finally reaching my destination, I said the password and entered. I ran up to my bed, reached under it, and grabbed my broomstick. I flew out of the window and down towards the Quidditch field.

I was almost there when I saw...something. I flew closer only to find Harry plummeting towards the earth, his broomstick too far for him to reach. I sped up as much as I could to reach him. He was about 20 feet from the ground and falling fast. _I don't know if I can make it. No! Don't think that way, just keep going._ So I did. I reached out a hand, hoping he would grab it or I would grab him. We both grabbed each other and I slowly flew us down while casting a spell to make his broom stop falling.

The gang came running towards us. We were sitting on the ground catching our breath.

"Are you guys alright?" asked a previously terrified Hermione. We just nodded our heads.

"Thanks, Tor. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

I smiled at him and gave him a playful punch. "Think nothing of it."

"No, I have to do something. That's the second time this year you've saved me from something. I owe you."

I sat there for a second, pretending to think. "Yeah you do!"

"Hey. Whatever happened to 'No problem. That's what sisters are for.'?"

I looked a Ginny and we both started laughing. "Only in the serious cases."

"This was serious."

"Yup. But not as much as, say, you about to be killed by _someone_." The way I had said 'someone' let him know exactly who I was talking about.

"I guess you're right. I'll think of something. Don't worry."

"Oh, but I do." We all got up, grabbed our brooms if we had them, and headed out, only to be met by--

"Malfoy."

"Potter. Nice fall, by the way. Had to have baby sister save you again, I see."

Harry and I both glared at him. "I'll have you know, I'm only a few minutes younger than him."

"At least she cares about someone, unlike you," Harry spat.

"What makes you think I don't care about anyone?"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot, you _do_ care about someone. Yourself."

"No. I care about someone else."

"Who? Your rep doesn't count, Malfoy. Come on, Tor."

He pulled my arm and we all left without giving him another glance. "Wow! You didn't kill him. Or even show that you wanted to. That's a first, I think." The rest of the day was boring (compared to earlier, anyway).

Nothing much happened that week. Classes were boring. No one acted any differently. Everything was as it should be. That is, until Potions that Thursday. It was after Neville made his potion explode. Poor guy, but he's getting better at it. I was working on my potion with Hermione. (And, no, we didn't reenact Neville's performance.) When I turned around to get my book, I found a note.

_Tori,_

_I'm sorry about saying that Sunday. I didn't really mean it. Can you meet me after this class? Without anyone? Write your answer back._

I looked up and saw Malfoy looking at me. I gave him a questioning look and he nodded his head. I rolled my eyes and scribbled _Whatever._ on the paper. Waiting for a moment, I got a chance to send it. I shook my head and went back to working on our potion. _I wonder what he wants. _


	6. Chapter 6

**MNS: **Sorry for some of my bad descriptions in this chapter. Also, I sort of rush the year a little, but that's neither here nor there.**  
**

* * *

**Part 6**

I slowly put away my things and waited for everyone to leave the Potions room later that afternoon. I looked up and saw that the room was empty so I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the door. As soon as I had stepped out of the door, I felt someone grab me and push me into a dark corner. It was just Draco.

I sighed. "What do you want now, Malfoy?"

"Look. About what I said Sunday, about you being his baby sister, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You waited four and a half days to tell me that? Fine, it's alright. If that's all you wanted then I--"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "That's not all I wanted." He leaned forward and kissed me. I felt like I was flying.

_What? No way. I can't be...be...in..love...with him. **But you've liked him since--** I know. Liked. But not loved. **Think about it. You've been more patient with him, you let him kiss you, and you're happy every time you see him. **I know, but I just can't be--_

"Tori? Are you ok?"

"Huh?" I looked up to find Draco looking down at me, confused.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about...something," I said, thankful that I caught myself before I told him what I had been thinking about.

A smirk crept up on his face. Realization dawned on me. "You perv! Not that!"

He looked disappointed. "Aww. Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." I rolled my eyes at him and walked away.

I entered the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table. "Where were you? We were starting to worry. You almost never miss a meal."

I laughed. "That's true. I was just...taking care of something." Darn. I hesitated. Now they're going to suspect something.

Fortunately, most of them let it go at that and continued their conversations. Most, that is. Harry gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it and tried to join a conversation. When that didn't work, I decided to head up to my room, grab my Mp3 player, and go outside. After all, it was a beautiful afternoon. Maybe I could see the sunset tonight. With that, I headed up to the dorm. Once I got there, I dashed up the stairs, grabbed my mp3 player, and headed towards the lake. Reaching my favorite tree, I climbed up halfway, sat down, and put on _Fallen_ by Evanescence.

I stayed up there for I don't know how long, but when I got down, I had to run to the castle, for curfew was nigh. By the time I got inside the common room, I was completely out of breath. I collapsed onto the floor in front of the fireplace and laid there for a few hours. I decided to go to bed, seeing as how it was 11 and I didn't want to waste my Saturday morning asleep again.

I awoke the next morning around 7:30. I sluggishly climbed out of bed, grabbed my stuff, and got a shower. I dried my hair, tied it up in a bun, and put chopsticks in. Harry's eyes were filled with surprise when he saw me in the Great Hall. I could feel the stares of at least half the guys there.

"Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one. I happen to like this outfit."

"It's just, you never wear dresses."

"I do sometimes."

"Yeah, sometimes, meaning 'rarely ever'."

After breakfast, I headed outside. I felt like walking around I, of course, went straight to _my _tree. I wanted to climb it so much, but I couldn't. _Stupid dress. This is one reason that I never wear them._

"This is why I hate dresses," I said to no one.

"But you look great in it." I looked around the tree to see Draco leaning against it.

"This is _my_ tree. What are you doing here?"

"Relax. I just came to see you," he said, coming closer. "You look great."

"Thanks, but at what price? I can't even climb trees." I sat down and pulled out my Mp3 player and speakers. "Now singing I can do," I muttered to myself. I sat down and put on Gravitation, turned it up halfway and began singing along. Ah, anime. Gotta love it. I stared out at the lake, watching the light dance on the water. I felt someone sit down, but didn't look at them (being too absorbed in the songs).

Just as I switched the CD selection to another one with anime on it, I felt someone's arm around my shoulder. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You're a great singer."

"Thanks, Draco."

He turned my head to face him. I stared at him. Those eyes were hypnotic. I could have sat like that for hours. He leaned in and kissed me, sending a shiver down my back. I could tell he felt me shiver a bit because he continued to kiss me. I kissed back. A minute later, I broke the kiss.

"I shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not? I know you love me as much as I love you."

"Well, I guess, but I--"

"Oh, so you _do_ like me. I knew it. No one can resist the Malfoy charm." He smirked. "So, when did you start liking me?" he questioned.

_Me and my big mouth._ _I guess I should tell him. No use trying to hide it._ "Since...3rd year," I said, not looking at him, but at the lake. "But if Harry ever found out, he'd practically lock me in my room until graduation." I quietly laughed at the thought and a smile crept on my face.

I continued to sing 'Fukai Mori', 'Dearest', and more 'Gravitation'. After the songs were over, I got up. "I better get back or they'll think I've been kidnaped by someone." I walked away.

"Wait!" he yelled as he ran to catch up.

"When can I see you again?" I thought about it for a minute.

"Well, you'll always see me in class and in the Great Hall. Plus there will be Quidditch games and--"

"Not what I meant and you know it." I smiled and nodded my head.

"I know."

"How about tonight in the Astronomy Tower?"

"Again?...Alright. Around 11:30."

He smiled, _Wait! An actual smile?_, and kissed me on the cheek. "Tonight," he said and we left--me towards the Quidditch field to watch Harry practice, and him up to the castle.

I reached my destination and found the girls sitting on the side of the field watching the boys play. "Hey, Tor."

I mumbled a 'hey' back and they looked at each other.

"What's up, Tori? Something you wanna tell us?"

"Yeah, you're acting...odd." I snapped back to reality.

"No, nothin'." I hated to lie to them, but if I wanted to see him again I had to.

Changing the subject, I began to ask them about the boys. "They've been here for a few hours. We came down here about an hour ago to check on them."

They began to talk to each other, but I just sat there. The boys finished up and came towards us. _Did I really tell him how I feel?_ I felt someone shake me.

"Huh?" I looked up to find Harry looking at me.

"Hey. Are you alright? Everyone else is already headed back to the castle."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in my own little world again." I smiled to show him that I was alright. He and I walked back up to the castle for dinner.

The hours flew by, but not fast enough for me. Finally, it was time. I donned the invisibility cloak and snuck out of the common room. That's when I went into stealth mode. This time, though, I ran into no dangers. _Aww man._ I reached the Astronomy Tower and found him waiting.

"Took you long enough."

"What? It's 11:30." I showed him my watch. "You're just early."

"I guess I couldn't wait." I just shook my head and sat down by him. He put his arm around me and we sat like that for at least an hour.

I sighed. "That star there," I pointed to it, "is beautiful. It stands out from the others."

"You like it?" I nodded. "Then it is yours."

I turned to him. "What?"

"It's yours. I'll even name it after you." I smiled and laid back down.

"I should go," I stated an hour later. He stood up and helped me up. "Thanks."

"No problem..."

"What's wrong?" "Nothing. It's just...canIseeyouagaintomorrownight?" He rushed. I tried to decipher what he said. _Duh. That's what he said. _

"Sure," I said, and we left. Reaching my bed, I crawled in and fell asleep.

Every other night for a few weeks I met him in the Astronomy Tower, where we sat for hours. Nothing happened, which is why I feel it is pointless to waste my time and yours by writing it down. After dinner a few weeks later, he pulled me into a corner by the stairs. He kissed me and I kissed back

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Just because. You'd better go. I think I hear your brother coming." I nodded and left.

"What were you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he said, not wanting an argument to start. I shrugged and headed off, leaving him confused.

The months passed and it was Christmas break. Harry and I were the only ones from our group to stay. There were less than 30 other people staying here for the break. I didn't mind staying--I love having a big school to myself. You can run around and act stupid and no one will care. Yay!! I love randomness!!!

I got a few presents, just from friends, but at least I got some. I got a bunch of candy from Ron, a book on the Dark Arts from Hermione (how'd she know?), a book on Quidditch from Ginny, manga from Harry (Yay!), and a cookbook from Mrs. Weasley. I, of course, gave everyone else something, including Draco, who gave me a gift--a beautiful blue necklace.

I spent most of my time outside reading and listening to music, or inside doing the same thing. Sometimes I'd go outside just to walk around or I'd run around being insane like I am. Before I knew it, school was back in. Draco and I continued to see each other and everything was great.

That is, until the day _he_ died. If you've _The Order of the Phoenix_, then you know who I'm talking about. Harry and I headed off, but our troops found us (the D.A. members.) They all had wanted come, but we tried to tell them to stay here. Heck, I even tried to get Harry to stay, but he wouldn't listen. So off we went, certainly to our doom. Now, like I said, if you've read the book then you know what happens. If you haven't then shame on you. Go read it! 'Cuz I'm not gonna describe it.

We came back, all teary eyed and depressed. I knew it had been a bad idea to go. How could we have let that happen? Harry and I loved Sirius like the father we never had. Then, when those evil words were said and he fell to the floor, time stood still. I could feel our allies continue to fight the battle they were in, but everything slowed down. They finished their battles and everyone just stopped. I fell on my knees, too stunned to say anything. Someone came over and helped me up. I don't know who it was and I don't care. They led me over to my friends.

When we got to Hogwarts, we were sent straight to the Hospital Wing. I was so glad to be there. Madame Pomfrey gave us different potions for our wounds. She gave me something and I fell asleep. When I woke up, I saw that Harry, who was still asleep, and I were the only ones in the room. I just sat there. I wasn't relieved; I wasn't sad; I felt nothing. After sitting like that for a few hours, Madame Pomfrey began to worry.

"Are you alright, dear?" I nodded my head, not looking at her.

Harry woke up right after she left. We just stared at each other and tears began to build up in our eyes. I was the one to cry. They silently fell down my face as Harry came over and pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok. We'll get through it," he comforted. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

Madame Pomfrey came in and told us we were free to go. We thanked her and silently headed to our dorm. It was dinner time soon after. We changed clothes and headed into the Great Hall. Dumbledore sat there silently, occasionally talking to the other teachers, who were quiet as well. We sat down and looked at those of us who had been there. Our eyes started to water so we quickly looked away and tried to eat. Tried. I barely ate anything for a few days. A bit of food for lunch and dinner or breakfast and lunch. Not much of anything. Draco started to worry.

"Hey, Tori," he said, trying to start a conversation one day in a deserted hallway.

"Hi," I whispered and walked away.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled sadly, "Could you let me go?"

He nodded and let go. I walked off. After a few days, I began to act like my normal self. I ate more and talked more. You could still find me by my tree listening to music and staring off into space, but not as much as before.

The end of the year came quickly. "Are you ready, Tor?" I nodded and we headed down to the train.

After searching for a few minutes, we came upon an empty compartment and sat down. We talked about Quidditch and what we'd do over the summer, but we all avoided talking about what had happened during that last half of the year. The train arrived at the platform and we all got off. After goodbyes were said, we headed towards the Dursleys. Another summer with them. I sighed.

Of course, we spent time with Hermione and the Weasleys, but you can read about that in the book.


	7. Chapter 7

**MNS: **Again, sorry if I seem to be rushing this year along, but...I can't help it! Also, please note that any little tidbit I may add about reading the _Order of the Phoenix_ and such is supposed to be there. I didn't do that just because. So please don't get annoyed by it.

* * *

**Part 7 **

Our birthday came quickly. We got presents from everyone, with the exception of the Dursleys. I was disappointed when I didn't get anything from Draco. Had he forgotten about me? Was what had happened that year all fake? I stopped thinking about that and told myself that there was a logical explanation for it.

When I saw Draco in Diagon Alley, he was acting different. He was kind of sneaking around a bit. I shrugged it off, but Harry couldn't. He threw accusations everywhere---it was giving me a headache.

The school year began as always. The hat said...whatever it said, the first years were sorted, and Dumbledore gave his 'Welcome Back' speech. Dinner came and went. The first years were led to the common room and shown around. I was headed up there myself when I was pulled into a dark corner.

"Oh,...It's only you. Don't do that again, you scared me to death."

"Sorry. Here. I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you over the summer." He handed me a gift.

I opened it and let out a gasp. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with blue stones. "Now you'll have something to wear with your necklace." He pulled me close and kissed me.

Oh, how I'd missed him. Everything about him--his voice, his hair, his eyes, his touch, his embrace, his kiss. I felt lighter than air. He pulled away a few seconds later. "We should get going," I said, still smiling, barely able to speak. "Thanks, Draco."

"Wait. There's another part to your gift." I turned around, semi-shocked. More like, confused, anxious.

"And what would that be?"

"Tori...will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there, stunned. _Will you be my girlfriend?_ You're kidding. _What should I say?_ The answer was nothing. I couldn't speak. Tears started to build up as I nodded my head.

"Great!" He stood up and pulled me into another kiss, this one lasted longer than the other.

"But...," I hesitated. It shouldn't matter now that I'm his girlfriend. But it did. "What about my brother? He'll kill us both if he ever found out."

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Then we won't tell him--or anyone else for that matter."

"...Ok."

"Now, go on. Or he'll really start worrying." We said goodbye and headed for our dorms.

I was a tad shocked over what had happened by the time I got to my bed. Luckily, no one noticed. They were too absorbed in their conversations of what happened to them over the summer.

I got out a box from my trunk and opened it, out of everyone's sight. Inside was the necklace he had given me last year. I proceeded to place the bracelet beside it. It matched very well. I returned the box to its hidden spot and changed into my pajamas. I sat in bed for a few hours, then fell asleep.

I walked up from Care of Magical Creatures with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. We didn't have any homework from that class, but we had some from Charms and History of Magic. Boring! So we headed up to the castle to get started on it. Well, Hermione and I anyway. The boys were going to practice Quidditch--again.

We went our separate ways. We grabbed our homework and headed to the Great Hall to sit with Ginny and work. I, of course, brought my Mp3 player to listen to. No offense, but their conversations can get boring. I selected a few songs by Lynyrd Skynyrd and started mouthing the words to 'Sweet Home, Alabama'. I finished before Hermione--a shock, to be sure--and headed down to the Quidditch field. Well, that's where I was _headed_, but I took a detour and wound up at my tree. (sarcasm Hmm, how'd I get here?) I climbed up to the top and stared out at the grounds.

"Tori! Come on! It's time to eat!"

Not another word needed to be said. Harry knew I'd come. I mean–food!! How can you not come? Unless, of course, you're sick, depressed, sleeping (not a good excuse), sitting outside with someone you love, have way too much homework (another bad excuse), or dead. Then, MAYBE, you could skip a meal. So up we headed. I was almost done when I saw Draco motion for me to come outside with him. I gave a nod, signaling that I understood. I waited for him to leave, then got up myself.

"Where are you going, Tor?"

"No where. Just felt like walking around." Harry nodded and I left.

I went to the stairs and looked around. Where was he?

"Over here."

I spun around and jumped. He was behind me. "Don't sneak up on me! Geez!"

"Sorry. Hey, could we meet in the tower again?"

"When?"

"Two or three nights a week? Like last year." I considered this for a minute. He gave me pleading eyes and I caved.

"Sure." How could I say no? He was so cute! So sue me!

Ok. Not really. reader continues filling out papers Stop it! I'm sorry, but you'd do the same thing. girls nod their heads and stop writing Thanks. Now, guys (if there are any) stop! (Guys: No way! Our girlfriends like him more than us. He's going down!) papers burn (guys: What?) I quickly put my wand away and whistle Back to the story!!!

The months passed and soon it was Halloween. I love this holiday. Sugar!!

Harry was still suspicious of Draco, but, again, I ignored it. He couldn't be up to anything. Could he? He didn't seem to be acting any differently. At least, not to me. Then again, what had he been doing in Diagon Alley? No. He wasn't up to anything. I wouldn't believe it.

Christmas was soon upon us. Again, we stayed behind. The presents didn't vary much from last year. Draco gave me a pair of earrings to match the necklace he'd given me last year and the bracelet he gave me for my birthday. I walked around outside in the snow, alone, listening to the Weird Sisters. Don't know why, I just was.

The break was boring. I read all of the manga I had gotten from Harry in about a week and a half. After weeks of boredom, the rest of the school came back. They couldn't stop talking about what had happened over the break. Good for them, but it all sounded the same to me. Especially after hearing it at least twice from all my friends and hearing others talk about it. The one who didn't talk much was Draco.

We were up in the Astronomy Tower, like we were often. This time, he was being quiet. He'd been quiet the whole year, but not this much. He barely said anything. He usually complemented me on my outfit or my eyes or something. But not tonight.

"Draco?" He just sat there. "Draco, what's wrong?" He just laid there like he hadn't heard me, so I shook him a bit.

"Huh?"

I was concerned. "What's wrong? You're too quiet."

He looked away, like he was almost...guilty. Uh-oh. Had Harry been right? Was he up to something? "Are you hiding something from me, Draco?" He didn't reply. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"No. I can't." So he had been up to something. Maybe I should have listened to my brother.

"Why not?"

Silence.

"I just...can't."

"Is it something bad? Something you have to say? Do?" He looked away. "It is. Well, whatever it is, you don't have to do it! Back out of it!"

"I can't! I would if I could...but I can't."

Realization dawned on me. "_He_ asked you to do something, didn't he? That's why you were sneaking around Diagon Alley this summer. Why you've been avoiding me."

"What? I'd never do that to you. I love you. More than you know."

"Really?" He nodded. "Then don't do...whatever it is. We can help you. Just...don't!"

"I have to."

"No! You don't! It's something horrible, I know it! But you don't have to. No one can force you to do anything you don't want to."

"He has ways of making you. Besides, if I don't do it, someone else will!"

"Please, don't do it. If you love me, you won't do it!"

"Don't question my love for you! But I can't back down!" He stood up suddenly, extremely ticked.

With silent tears streaming down my face, I quietly made my way up to my bed and got in it. I turned on my mp3 player and made sure it was turned down, so as not to wake anyone. Little did I know, someone was up. She was laying there, pretending to be asleep.

For the next few weeks, Draco and I avoided each other. He'd occasionally kiss me or hug me. He had tried to explain why he couldn't stop whatever he had to do, but I posed the same argument. Now I was worrying.

If you've read the book _The Half-Blood Prince_ then you know what happens--why we had to leave Hogwarts with Dumbledore. If you don't--why are you still here?!? Go read it!

I hated to see our headmaster like that. It made me cringe, but we had to go through with it. When we got back, we knew something was wrong. We got off at one of the towers and I ran like he told me to. Only to be met with a horde of deatheaters. _No! Why did I leave?_ I had no time to think about anything. I began fighting off deatheaters.

Again, if you've read the 6th book, then you know what happened.(those reading it now: Wait, Wait! I'm almost there) (me: nope. Sorry, that's what you get.)

The Great Hall was silent that next night. No one spoke to anyone. Girls were crying and comforting each other. Most of the guys were trying to be strong, others were on the brink of tears, and others were already crying. Harry and I were just in shock. Ron was comforting Hermione and Harry was comforting Ginny. Both were trying not to cry, trying to be strong for the girls. I just sat there, not talking to anyone, not looking at anyone. I couldn't believe it. He actually went through with it. We could have helped; we could have stopped it. Now it was too late. Nothing could be done. Plus, we had to come back for another year. Those poor first years. This was a great year for them. Those who will come next year will never know Dumbledore.

That night, as teachers ushered everyone out of the Great Hall, he pulled me aside.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy," I spat. I couldn't look at him.

"Tori! I'm sorry about this. I—"

"Don't give me that, Malfoy. I don't believe it."

"Look. I was supposed to...to kill him. But I didn't. I couldn't. When I got up there, all I could think about was you...and what you said. I'm so sorry. You have to believe me."

I jerked my arm out from his grip and started to leave.

"Tori, ...please." He sounded so pitiful. He turned me around and kissed me. After all that, his kiss still made me soar.

When he pulled away, he looked into my tear-filled eyes. "Tori, I'm sorry. I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Believe me."

I backed away. "I don't know. I just...I gotta go." I turned and ran towards the safety of the Gryffindor common room, leaving him standing there. I ran up to my room, slammed the door, and sang my heart out. Shortly after, I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

The train ride back was one of the quietest ones in the history of Hogwarts. No one said anything to another, lest it be words of comfort. Ron sat by Hermione and Harry sat between Ginny and I, each one had an arm around the girl next to him, except for me. I listened to my Mp3 player and stared at the rainy country.

_He's gone. He really is. Dumbledore was the kind of person I would have thought would have lived forever. What will Hogwarts_ _be like without him?_ _And Draco. Do I forgive him? He said he didn't do it, but do I believe him? I mean, I still love him, right? What do I do, Mom? I wish you were here._

The train stopped at King's Cross, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts. As I got off, I saw Draco. He motioned for me to come over to him, but I just looked away and walked towards my uncle. _One more summer, Tori. You can do it. _I dragged my stuff and proceeded to pack it into the trunk of the car right alongside Harry's. Climbing into the back, I turned on my mp3 player and stared out the window. I ignored Uncle Vernon's mutters and Harry's angry shouts. Once again, my sad thoughts returned, confusing me all the more.

Arriving at the house, we unpacked our stuff and settled in for another great summer. (Reader must note the sarcasm in my written voice.) The only thing that saved us from complete boredom and sadness was the invite to the Weasley's--which we readily accepted.

We reached the house and entered, expecting people to greet us and hug us to death. That didn't happen. Instead:

"Surprise!" They jumped out from behind counters and chairs, smiling.

"What's this?"

"Silly, a surprise birthday party."

My eyes doubled in size and I ran and hugged them all. "Thanks guys. We've never had one of these before."

"No problem. Now open your presents so we can eat cake!"

Of course we ran and started opening them. This was so much fun. We looked like little kids in a candy store and I think everyone realized this. But they didn't care, in fact, half of them were in there with us. After everything had died down, we realized that we still had a few weeks before school started.

Almost everyday, the boys would get up and play quidditch, occasionally letting Ginny and I play. I helped Mrs. Weasley around the house, especially with the cooking; I love to cook, especially desserts.

The letters with our school supply lists arrived quickly. I hadn't realized how fast the weeks had come and gone. We all went to Diagon Alley that day and got everything we needed plus a little extra--(sugar!!). When we reached the platform, Mrs. Weasley was getting all teary eyed because it was our last year at Hogwarts. We told her not to cry or else we'd start. She nodded her head and we left for the train.

"Who do you think the new headmaster is?"

"Dunno. Do you think one of the teachers will take over?"

"Doubt it." We all talked about who we thought it would be. This got old quickly so the boys began talking about Quidditch. Of course. And the girls--minus me--began talking about crushes and who was going out with who. Again, of course. Me, I stared out of the window, listening to music. And as the reader will probably guess, I must yet again say 'Of course'.

Once everyone was seated in the Great Hall and the first years had been sorted, Professor McGonagall stood up. The hall went quiet as she began to speak.

"As you may or may not know, our previous headmaster has passed away. In his place, I am pleased to bring you our new headmaster--Mr. Blaine Conway." The new headmaster arose and a sound of applause was heard.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Tragic it was to hear of the passing of a great friend, but I hope you all will not see me as a new headmaster, but as a friend. I hope you all have a great year here and for those of you who are returning, Welcome Back!" He smiled and sat down. We clapped, but not with as much feeling as we would have had that been Dumbledore. Still, he seemed like a nice enough guy.

After dinner, just like last year, he pulled me aside.

"Happy late birthday." Draco handed me a box wrapped in red paper. I gave a weak smile.

"You still hate me don't you?" He looked down, disappointed.

"I don't hate you. I couldn't. I was just—" I gasped and if I had looked up I probably would have seen him smirk knowingly. Inside was a necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Instead of being blue, they were ruby. "Oh, Draco. I...I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." He leaned in and pulled me into a kiss.

When we pulled away, he looked at me expectantly. "So, what do you say? Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know...I guess, but...I..." He looked a bit hurt and I felt a bad.

"Draco?" He looked up. "Could you help me?" I was putting on the necklace and I couldn't latch it.

He reached up and hooked it on. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. Look, I gotta go." I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. I walked away. Neither one of us saw the shadows move.

Today was Thursday. The first week of school was halfway over. We had homework in a few classes, but nothing that couldn't wait. My day had been pretty good so far, but it soon turned ugly. Like...pug-face ugly. That's right. I was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione at dinner when Pansy walked up, pretty mad.

"Tori!" she shrieked. I stood up and faced her.

"You rang?"

"Stay away from him!"

"What on earth are you going on about, Parkinson?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

By this time, the other three had stood up, ready to pounce should she do something. She reached a hand to her wand and picked it up. She looked as if she was about to hex me, but instead, with a flick of her wrist, quickly put her wand up and walked away.

"What is her problem?" I asked my shadow. We sat down and finished our dinner, dismissing the strange outburst Pansy had just given.

I met Draco after dinner that night after the others had gone up to the common room. He was concerned about what Pansy had done earlier. "I can't believe she did that."

"I can. She's obsessed with you."

"Much to my dismay. If I could kill her I–" He stopped talking. "Tori?"

I held my head with one hand. Everything was starting to blur, warp, and spin. _That's never good._ I fell to my knees, holding my stomach. He was down there in a second.

"What's wrong?"

"I...don't. I don't know. Draco, something...something's wrong." He didn't need me to tell him that. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he picked me up bridal style. Everything began to fade.

"Hold on, Tori. Hold on." That's the last thing I heard.

* * *

**Draco's Point of View**

She suddenly fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. "Draco, something's wrong." She didn't need to tell me. I quickly picked her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing. We weren't halfway there when she blacked out.

I kicked the doors of the Hospital Wing open. "Pomfrey!" I yelled.

She hurried towards me. "Put her here. What happened to her?"

"I don't know. We were talking when she grabbed her head. Then she fell to her knees holding her stomach."

I sat down beside Tori. She was pale and was beginning to sweat. Madame Pomfrey put her hand to Tori's head. She pulled it back less than a second later.

"She's burning up. Oh no." She rushed over to a cabinet and began rummaging through various potions. When she came back, I asked her. "What's wrong with her?" I dreaded the answer. "She's been poisoned." My heart stopped. Poisoned? How? When?

Madame Pomfrey lifted Tori's head up and gave her a potion, then laid her back down. "All I can do is give her this. It's supposed to stop the poison from spreading and eliminate the poison that's already in her system. I just hope it works; I've never actually used it on someone before. All we can do is wait."

I looked at Tori. She was tossing around mildly, like she was beginning to have a bad dream, and she was breathing heavily. I sat there for an hour until Madame Pomfrey came.

"I think you should return to your dorm now, Mr. Malfoy."

"But--"

"No arguing. You still have classes tomorrow. Now go."

Reluctantly, I got up and left. But I didn't go to my dorm. I headed off to find Pansy, who was most likely looking for me in the Great Hall. I neared the stairs when I heard the trio. The teacher's pet was talking.

"I haven't seen her in almost two hours, Harry. I don't know where she is."

"Looking for your precious sister, are we?"

"Parkinson. What did you do?!"

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Because of the way you asked that. You did something, now tell me what it is!"

"Harry, calm down," the weasel told him. I reached the end of the stairs to find them arguing.

"I know where she is." They turned around and looked at me.

"What did you do, Malfoy?!" Harry asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"I didn't do anything. Your first guess what right."

"Drakie, what are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Parkinson. You poisoned her."

The trio gasped. "What!?"

"She's in the Hospital Wing right now. She should be fine. Madame Pomfrey gave her a potion to get rid of the poison." Without another word, they rushed towards the Hospital Wing.

"Wasn't it smart, Drakie? Now you can dump her and go out with me."

She clung to my arm, but I shoved her off. "I'd never go out with you. Especially after what you just did."

"But, Drakie. I thought you'd be happy to have her gone."

"Why would I be happy to have my girlfriend die?"

"But--"

"No. I never want to see your ugly face again." With that, I stormed off, ignoring her cries.

Tori wasn't any better the next day, but I stayed by her side all night, just in case she woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

I could feel someone beside me. They were holding my hand, stroking my hair. They were talking to me. "I can hear you!" I wanted to cry out, to tell them that I could hear them, but, alas, I could not. I couldn't move either. I wanted to hold their hand back, to reassure them. All that was there was darkness and silence. The person, whoever it was, was silent and still now, if they hadn't left me. I struggled to open my eyes and finally they opened.

Blinking, I looked around. Again, I was in the Hospital Wing. I tried to sit up, but a sharp pain went through my side, making me gasp and lay back down.

"I wouldn't try sitting up for a few hours, Miss Potter," Madame Pomfrey warned as she made her way towards me.

I moved my arm to put under my head when I brushed someone's arm. Curious, I looked to my left to find none other than Draco sitting there. "How long has he been here?" I inquired.

"Let's see. He brought you up here Thursday night, but I forced him to leave. He came up here after dinner Friday night and hasn't left. He wouldn't sleep so I finally gave him something to help him rest around four this morning. But that wore off about two hours ago."

"Oh, okay."

"Now, back to you. You'll be able to leave today, but don't try to sit up or walk for a few hours, alright?" I nodded my head and she left.

I sat there for about an hour, doing nothing in particular. Currently I was stroking his head. _Man. His hair is really soft. I can't even get mine to feel like that. Weird._ He stirred, then sat up, blinking against the light.

"Tori! You're awake!"

"So it would seem."

"I was beginning to worry. You hadn't stirred for days."

"Well, I'm alright, though I can't really move right now. I should, however, be able to leave here today."

"That's great." He hugged me gently, as if I were a porcelain doll, then he leaned in and kissed me. He laid his head back down beside me and we sat in silence.

After a while he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair, is that ok?"

"Of course." We plunged back into silence.

--------------------------------

"You should probably go back and get some rest. You've not slept much, I've heard."

"Me? You're the one who should rest. I'm not the one who's been unconscious for days." I rolled my eyes and continued to play with his hair. Shortly there after, I heard his breathing slow down and saw his eyelids begin to close. I smiled and continued to run my fingers through his hair. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" _Oh, yeah. He's tired. Poor guy._

"Do you love me?"

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled, not really knowing what he or I said.

A few minutes passed and again I talked to him to see if he was asleep. "Draco?" No reply. "Draco?" I looked at him and saw he was asleep. _Good. He needs to rest._

_--------------------------------------- _

I lightly shook him. "Draco, It's time to eat. You need to get up."

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair; whether it made it better or worse I cannot say. "Are you gonna eat something?"

I shook my head. "No, I'd probably make myself sick. Besides, I'm not hungry right now."

"If you don't eat soon, you'll really make yourself sick."

Madame Pomfrey entered the room. "You can go now, Tori. Maybe you should eat something."

"Thanks." She nodded and left as Draco helped me to stand.

We walked down the stairs, me leaning off him and the railing for support. "So, are you going to eat something?"

"Maybe later. For now, I think I'm going to head outside. And please, if my friends ask you where I am, please don't start a fight."

"I'll try." I kissed him lightly on the lips and headed outside.

"So, am I forgiven?" he called to me. I didn't even stop or turn to look at him; I just kept walking, a smile on my face.

-------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Tori. You actually have school today."

I moaned and pulled the pillow over my head. _Not now, Hermione. I just got out of the Hospital Wing. _"I just got out of the Hospital Wing from what could have been a fatal poisoning, and you expect me to go class."

"Yup. But it wasn't fatal and you're not sick or dead, so there's really no reason for you to stay here. You'd better make it snappy. Everyone is in the Great Hall and waiting to see you."

Groaning, I got up and got ready in half an hour. I sat down at the Gryffindor table and was immediately attacked by ravenous fiends. My friends were hugging me and asking me if I was alright. The ususal. I ignored them and began to eat my breakfast because, unlike them, I hadn't eaten for days. When I was done, and only then, would I answer questions. I told them I was fine and everything, but somehow forgot to mention the part with Draco. Instead, I told them that I had slept all that time or had been staring out the window. They seemed satisfied enough so I headed to class.

I noticed, a few weeks later, that Hermione was asking, more and more, why I was falling asleep in class. _I wonder if she suspects something. If Harry found out, it would be disastrous._ I kept telling her that I had trouble falling asleep and that, as she already knows, I'm a night owl. She always accepted my answer for the time being, but would always ask a day or two later, like she expected my answer to change, which it didn't. I didn't want my secret to get out and I wasn't foolish enough to let it slip. Needless to say, I stopped seeing him as much. Instead of three or four nights a week, I would meet him two or three times. I told him why and he completely agreed, although he was disappointed.

Not only was our relationship growing, but so were my friends'. Harry and Ginny spent more time together, as did Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were almost inseparable. If they didn't have class, they'd be together doing homework, watching Harry and I practice Quidditch, or something of the sort.

It was about a week before Christmas that Hermione came to me with an expression on her face that even I, the master of emotions (yeah, right), couldn't read.

I was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room practicing some new spells that Harry and I had read about. The book was open on the table beside me. Hermione came in the door and, when she saw me, made her way towards me and my spell-casting.

I looked up when I felt her sit down beside me. "Hey 'Mione. What's up?"

She just sat there.

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?"

"Sort of. It's...it's about Ron."

I turned my full attention to her. "Did he do something to you?"

She shook her head. "No, it's...he asked...he asked my to be his girlfriend."

"You didn't say no, did you?"

Once again, she shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I told him I'd have to think it over."

"You did what!?!" Okay, now I was confused.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship," she quickly replied, a tad scared at my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry I yelled. It's just that it surprised me. You two are perfect for each other."

"I always wanted to take our relationship further, but now that he's actually asked me, I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Look, 'Mione. How do you feel when you're around him? When he touches you; hugs you; comforts you?"

"Like I'm..." she looked for a word to describe it. "Like I'm flying. Like nothing can go wrong."

"Well," I said, satisfied, "why are you still sitting here? Go find him."

She nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Tori."

"Glad I could help." She hugged me and went to find Ron. I laughed a bit and went back to newly discovered spells.

--------------------

Christmas came and went. Ron and Hermione were an item now, while Harry and Ginny's relationship steadily grew. Draco and I couldn't be happier when we were together, either. Everyone was in a good mood, even though school had been back in session for a few weeks.

Draco and I had to start meeting in a deserted hallway because the Astronomy Tower was becoming dangerous. We thought teachers were getting suspicious, hearing footsteps and all in the middle of the night. Not only were they getting suspicious, but so were Hermione and Harry. He almost always watched me out the corner of his eye now, as if I was an enemy that he was wary of. I didn't know how suspicious he was until—-that day. The day he-------

* * *

**MNS:** Cliffhanger...Dun Dun Dun!!!! What will happen? Only I know!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Draco and I were in the deserted hallway that night and were kissing when we heard someone yell. "Tori! What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

We pulled apart. "Oh, no," I whispered to Draco. I turned around to face my twin.

"Harry--"

"Get away from her, Malfoy! And you. What on earth were you doing!?" He tried to pull me away, but I jerked my arm back. "Tori!" Now he was really, really, really mad.

"No. I'm not coming with you!"

"What are you saying? Of course you're coming with me! Now go!"

"No! You can't make me!"

"You don't need to be around this...creep!" he yelled while trying to watch his language. "He'll only hurt you!"

Draco stepped in front of me protectively, and clutched his wand in his hand. "If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to, Potter!"

I was starting to cry. I didn't want either of them to get hurt and was worried that one of them would snap.

"Yes she does. I'm her brother and she'll do as I say. Now come on, Tori."

"No! I love him and I'm not leaving! I don't care what you say!"

Harry's eyes were full of shock and anger; I was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Harry, mate, calm down," Ron tried to tell him.

"Yeah, Harry. You're not making things better," Hermione added. _They're shocked, I can tell, but at least they're **trying** to be reasonable. _

"Shut up, Ron! Stay out of it!" Without a fight, Ron backed down.

"Tori, now!"

"No!"

"Tori Sydney Potter!"

I stepped out from behind Draco and stood in front of my brother. "Don't call me that! Only Mom and Dad can call me that!"

He was taken aback, but didn't quit the fight. "You will do as I say. You don't need to associate with him!"

"Back off, Potter. She doesn't want to leave, so she doesn't have to."

"Stay out of this, Malfoy! I never want you near my sister again! Common room, now!" I stood there defiantly, anger and sadness in my eyes. He lost it then.

His hand flew into the air and made contact with my face. I fell to the floor, sobbing and in complete shock.

"Don't touch her, Potter!"

Harry spun around and cast a spell that sent Draco flying into the air. He hit the floor and tried to get up, only to fall back down and hold his side. The farthest he could get was on his hands and knees; his wand was out of reach.

"Draco!"

"Now, Tori! I told you to go to the common room and that's where you'll go!"

I tried to run to Draco, but Hermione and Ron grabbed me and held me back. "Maybe you should go, Tor. Before it escalates even further," Hermione reasoned.

I looked from Harry to Draco then back to Harry, tears flowing down my face. I looked at my boyfriend again and the look on his face told me to do what Harry said. I was worried about him and what my brother might do to him.

"I hate you, Harry. I hope you have a slow and painful death," I informed him; my voice, though shaky, was monotone and dripping with venom. With that, I turned and ran as fast as I could, crying hysterically. I ran from Harry, from Draco, from everything that had happened. I went up to my room, trying to calm myself down so as not to wake up the other girls. I flung myself onto the bed and cried into the pillow.

A few minutes later, Hermione came up and sat beside me. "Shhh. It'll be alright." She rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm me down.

"What's wrong, Tori?" some of the girls asked. Hermione was the one to answer.

"Just some things, is all. I don't think she wants to talk about it just yet."

"We understand. We'll leave you two alone." With that, they left to go back to their dreams of their family, friends, boyfriends. Back to a worry-less world.

After crying like that for half an hour, Hermione and I went to sit in front of the fire. I had calmed down considerably, but I was still crying hard.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," Hermione stated.

"No... i-it's n-not."

"Yes, it is. I was worried about you. You kept going to bed early in the morning, just like last year, and I was curious. You wouldn't answer me in class, so I told Harry. We followed you out tonight to see. If I hadn't told anyone, this wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry."

"No, w-we shouldn't ha-ave kept it a s-secret. I was j-just afraid. I kn-new he'd react b-badly. It's not y-your fault. He w-would have f-found out sooner or l-later."

She stayed beside me, letting me cry my heart out. "How long?"

I looked at her through tear-stained eyes. "How long what?"

"How long have you two been...together?"

I looked down. "Well, we started seeing...each other...half-way through...5th year," I told her through sobs. "Then, at the start of 6th year...he asked me...t-to be his...g-girlfriend. We've...b-been together...sin-since then. He even...gave m-me gifts...for Christ-mas...my...my birthday, even...even Valentine's Day."

"Really? That's so sweet. What did he give you?"

"Necklaces, bracelets, earrings."

I thought I saw her mouth something towards the dorms, like someone was watching us, but I ignored it. "And I haven't been able to wear it, because of Harry. I didn't want him to find out."

"You should wear them. You'll look great in them."

"Thanks." She nodded and we sat in silence once more.

I put my hand up to my cheek, which stung at the touch. "I can't believe him," I muttered.

"Can't believe what, Tor?"

"That he...he hit me." I began to cry again. "He's never hit me, not ever. We promised we'd always be there for each other."

_Flashback_

_We were sitting in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was holding me while I tried to calm down. We were about 7 years old. Uncle Vernon had yelled at us for leaving one of Dudley's toys in the middle of the floor. He picked it up and threw it at me, scaring me to death. Harry had yelled back at our uncle and had received a good slap. Now we sat there, locked in the cupboard, I sobbing and Harry comforting.. "It's alright, Tori. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be here for you. No matter what." "Th-Thanks. I'll always be here for you, too." "Let's promise." He held out his little finger. "We'll always be there for each other," I said as I hooked my finger onto his. _

_End Flashback_

I heard footsteps behind us, but I stared into the fire.

"Umm...Tori?" I held my position. "Tori, we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." I could hear Hermione say something to Ron, something about not coming down here.

"Yes, we do. About you and Malfoy, I'm sorry--"

I stood up suddenly. "No, you're not. Don't even say that. You hurt him! You could have killed him! And you say you're sorry!?"

"Tor--"

"No! Leave me alone. I never want to see you again." I ran, crying, up to my bed – again.

I could hear them talking. "I told you not to come down here. She was finally calming down. And after what you did, I can see why it took her so long."

"We have to talk, Hermione. I don't want them together. I had to do that."

"No, mate. You didn't. It's just like what I did to Ginny last year. Remember how she acted? You're doing the same thing."

"I'm not talking about this anymore. Good night!"

Hermione came into the room a few minutes later. I was still crying. "Hey, maybe we should get some sleep. It's already two in the morning and we have classes."

I nodded, but couldn't go to sleep so she came back over. "Here, drink this." She handed me a glass and I quickly drank its contents. Within seconds, I was out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

_Hermione's POV_

She moaned and pulled her pillow over her head. "Tori, are you going to get up?"

"Go away," she said sadly, "I'm tired." She got up and rubbed her eyes. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"But we have classes today."

"I don't feel like going, Hermione. I just...don't."

"I understand. If you can't sleep, drink this." I set a glass beside her bed. She nodded and laid back down, trying to go back to sleep.

"Where's Tori?" Ron asked when I met Harry and him in front of the Great Hall.

"She's trying to sleep."

"You let her stay in bed? I thought you would have dragged her down to class."

"No, Ron. She didn't feel like coming down and I wasn't going to try to force her. She's still upset." I glared at Harry when I said the last part.

"I said I was sorry--"

"Sorry isn't enough, Harry! You really hurt her _and_ you've lost her trust! She barely even talks to _me_, so I don't think she'll talk to you any time soon! Oh, and when she does come down, whenever that is, I wouldn't try to force her to talk to you!"

He looked shocked. I guess he had every right to be–I hardly ever yell that much. I turned and walked towards the Gryffindor table with the boys following at a safe distance.

Classes that day went by slowly and I wanted to check on Tori. Finally, the last class let out. Walking through the common room door, I dropped my books down beside Ron and went to our dorm. She was there, sleeping; the potion I had left her was gone. I smiled to myself and went back downstairs to work on my homework.

* * *

_Tori's POV_

I moaned and sat up, the light streaming through the windows. "What time is it?" I groaned to no one in particular.

"Time you got up," Ginny replied.

I jumped slightly, causing me to fall off my bed and hit my head on a side table.

"Sorry. You ok?" She extended her hand and helped me up.

"Yeah. But really, what time is it?"

"Almost time for breakfast. Now hurry up and get ready. I'll see you down there." I nodded and she left.

I quietly sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast. I took a few small bites, then put it down.

"So...um..Tori. How are you today?" Hermione asked cautiously.

I just gave a small smile and glanced back down. Although I didn't see them, I could tell everyone was worried. "I'm going on to class. I don't want to be late." I gave them another small smile and walked out of the Great Hall.

A few days went by. I still wasn't talking to Harry and I barely talked to the others. I avoided looking directly at anyone and didn't answer many questions in class. Instead, I charmed my quill to take notes while I drew little hearts with Draco's name in them, and I wrote Harry's name multiple times then viciously scribbled them out.

"Tori!" I ignored him and kept going. It was after dinner and I had to homework to do.

"Tori!" He grabbed me and pulled me back. "Are you alright?"

I nodded then turned to leave. Before I could do anything, he spun me back around and kissed me with such longing; I did the same. I broke away a few seconds later.

"I...I shouldn't be doing this." I shook my head, trying to control my sadness.

"Why not? ... Harry, right?"

I nodded again, tears beginning to form. "I have to go--"

Before I could say anything else, he kissed me again. This time, he broke the kiss. "Please. If what we had is gone, tell me now."

I was at a complete loss for words. Tears began to fall. "Draco...I still...I mean...yeah...but...I have to go." I turned and fled, out the doors and down to my tree by the lake. There I cried for hours, my emotions getting tangled, blurred, twisted, confused, and any other synonym for 'mixed' you can think of.

* * *

**MNS:** Sorry it was so short. It was more of a filler. 


	12. Chapter 12

**MNS:** Hey, guys. I know it's been a while since I've updated. I have the chapters pre-written, so I try not to post them all at once. Since I've not written much for upcoming chapters, I've almost forgotten about this story. Sorry.

* * *

**Part 12**

"Tori? Tori, wake up."

I groaned and rolled over, only to find grass in place of my bed. "I fell asleep outside again, didn't I?" I mumbled into the grass.

"Yeah, you kind of did."

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and stretched – then promptly laid back down and tried to sleep.

"Tori, it's almost 11. You've already missed breakfast. Do you want to miss lunch, too?"

"Alright, alright. I'm up. Sheesh."

He helped me up and I dusted myself off. "Tori--"

"Ugh. I have to get a shower at this time?"

"Tori–"

"It's still too early."

"Tori!"

I jumped about 5 feet in the air. "Oh! How many times have I told you _not to do that!? _What do you want?" He looked hurt. Instantly, I regretted saying that. "I'm sorry, Draco. What did you want to say?"

"I just wanted to know...last night, what I said about...what we had--"

"What we _have_, you mean. Oh, Draco. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him get to me like that." I pecked him on the lips. "Now come on, or you're gonna make me late for lunch." Taking my hand in his, we ran up to the castle.

**Valentine's Day**

"Go on. Open it."

I carefully opened the wrapping paper and lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace. It had a heart and two small diamonds. "It's beautiful, but...I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry."

"I don't need anything. Here," he said, "Let me." Reaching out, he took off the ruby necklace he had given me (yes, I've worn the jewelry he gave me. All of it, I might add) and put on the new one. "Perfect."

It was just about dinner, and, of course, I was headed towards the Great Hall when someone's hand was placed on my shoulder. "Tor, we really need to talk."

"Not now, Harry. It's dinner time."

"Yes now. I can't stand you ignoring me all the time."

I sighed – partly in defeat, partly because I was sick of ignoring him, and partly because...well because I was missing dinner. "Lead the way."

We were walking down by the lake; I tried to skip a few rocks across the lake, but to my dismay, they fell into the water after about two skips. "I don't know how many more times I can say I'm sorry, Tor. I just...I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Harry, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. Besides, how many times have I saved your neck — in the past year or so, I might add?" He sighed. "Look, I know, as my older brother, it's your job to look after me. Ever since we were little, you've be there. You have a place in my heart, Harry, and you always will. But so does Draco. And one day, you're going to have to accept it, no matter how you may feel about him. He _does_ love me."

"I'm glad you found someone, but_ Malfoy_? Why not someone else? Like...Neville!?!"

"Neville? The guy's my friend, but I wouldn't take it further. Plus, he asked Luna to be his girlfriend today. So, dating him _might_ be a slight problem."

"Alright," he sighed, "You can date him — but I still don't like him!"

"You don't have to. Just don't hex him or anything." He nodded and I ran and gave him a hug. Unusual for me.

"Come on. Let's eat." We went inside and, after dinner, Harry told Draco that if he ever did anything to me, he'd kill him. Needless to say, they began to argue. I sighed. _Boys._

A few months flew by and now it was May. _Joy. _Don't get me wrong. I love May, but something about it makes me kinda depressed. Maybe it's the rain, I don't know. But I digress. It was around five in the afternoon one Saturday and I kept hearing students as they went to send presents to their moms and loved ones for Mother's Day. Everyone was excited and hardly two depressed faces could be found. Yes, I said two. I was the first, but I don't think there was a second.

I ran outside and down to the lake, my intentions bad. I dove into the freezing black waters. The chill from the water seeped through my clothes and my skin. In a way, it was soothing. It numbed the pain, but did not make it go away. I embraced the freezing water, wanting it to take the pain completely away. My lungs began to scream. I needed oxygen and I needed it fast, but I didn't stop. I was so close. Just a bit more—

I gasped and took deep breaths, everything spinning. Actually, I felt like I was high in the air. I looked down. _Oh, snap! I am!_ I was 30 some feet in the air, sitting atop one of the giant squid's tentacles. I frantically looked for my wand, then remembered I had left it on the ground. Panic overtook me, but then the squid lowered me down to the ground and disappeared. Struggling, I stood up, my wet hair, clinging to my neck and face. I would have shivered, but I was no longer cold – or wet, for that matter.

"Tori! Are you ok? What happened? You had me so worried!"

"I'm fine," I said, my voice shaking.

My green eyes met with his blue-gray ones. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head. I was too...depressed is a good word, I think. I would have run off, but his firm grip held me in my place. "Tor," was all he could say.

"Just...leave me alone," I replied sadly and ran off.

"What's wrong?!" he called out to me before he fell to his knees. I ran a good 20 yards before I finally collapsed beside the lake, my tree a few yards behind.

* * *

**Draco's Point of View**

I saw her run down to the lake, tears in her eyes, so I decided to follow her. I saw her dive into the icy water when I was still a good distance away. I broke into a run, hoping I wasn't too late. By the time I got down there, she was being set down by the giant squid. I quickly mumbled a spell and instantly she was dried.

"Tori! Are you ok? What happened? You had me so worried!"

"I'm fine," she replied.

Our eyes met and I leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away causing me to brush her cheek. She was about to bolt, so I held her tight. "Tor," I managed to say. I didn't really know what to say.

"Just...leave me alone," she sadly replied, before running off. "What's wrong?!" I called out as I fell to my knees. "What did I do?" I muttered.

I heard footsteps, but was still to stunned to really care.

"Malfoy! What did you do?" That pathetic Gryffindor and his gang ran up to me.

"Me? What makes you think I did anything?"

"Well, _maybe_ because you were talking to her and she suddenly ran off!"

"First of all, I didn't say anything to upset her. Secondly, if you had been paying any attention on the way down here, you would have noticed her being set down by the giant squid after taking a little swim in the lake."

He grabbed my shirt. "You're a liar! Why would she have done that unless you did something to her earlier?"

"I don't know what's wrong with her? If it's something I did, then please! Tell me what it is!" I looked from him to Tori.

He looked like he was about to beat me within an inch of my life. "Harry! We don't have time for that! We have to go check on Tori!" Reluctantly, he let go of my shirt and ran off with his friends, and I was right on their heels.

When we reached her, she was talking to what appeared to be the icy black waters of the lake. "Why couldn't you have left me? I was so close."

"Tori!" She turned her head away slightly and stopped talking. I stood a few feet away as they all gathered around her.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing, guys. I'm fine," was all she said as she stood up and walked over to the base of the tree and sat down. Her mudblood friend sat down and tried to get her to talk, but nothing would work.

"Guys, I don't want to talk right now, okay?"

"You should, though. It helps, I promise."

"I know, but...maybe later."

"But tomorrow's Moth--" Harry looked at her, then at his friends. They nodded and left, leaving me and the twins out in the cold night air.

Walking over to the tree, Potter sat down and put his arms around Tori. Apparently, this was all that she could take. She cried into his chest as he sat there, stroking her hair. "Shhh. It's alright. I miss them, too."

After a few minutes, Tori calmed down enough to talk, although she kept her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you worry," she sobbed.

"It's fine. But tell us next time, don't run off." Nodding, she wiped her eyes and sat up. "Come on," he said, "Let's see what's in the kitchen, huh? I know you love going down there."

"Thanks, but maybe later. I just wanna sit out here for a while." He nodded, got up, and made his way to the castle.

She jumped a bit when I sat down beside her and put my arm around her."Oh, it's you. You startled me."

"Sorry. Are you ok?"

"I think so," she replied, but as she did, I saw the tears form again. "I've never really let it bother me this much, is all. Normally, I'd use my wand to blow up random objects or something, but...I don't know. I just couldn't take it."

I laid down and pulled her close. We laid there for a while until I heard her breathing slow. I looked and saw her sleeping, the moonlight streaming through the leaves and onto her delicate face.

* * *

**MNS:** Once again, sorry if you guys forgot what happened. I know it's been a while, and I apologize. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the leaves. Just as I was going to sit up, I heard someone move beside me. Draco opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Morning, sunshine," I said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Of course. Now, hurry or we'll be late for breakfast." We hurried up to the Great Hall and went to our separate tables.

I sat down and grabbed another piece of toast.

"You ok?"

"Huh?... Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I asked if you were alright now."

"Oh, yeah. No problem." I gave a huge smile and finished my toast.

Dashing up the stairs and through the common room door, I grabbed a cute dress and went to get a shower. I don't know why I got a dress. Maybe it was to make Mom happy. After all, today was Mother's Day. When I finished, I put the dress on, magically dried my hair, and put it in a bun with chopsticks. The dress was in an oriental style, was short and white with huge pink flowers on it, and I was wearing white sandals and the necklace I'd gotten for Valentine's Day.

"What?" I asked when they saw me. "It's Mother's Day, is it not?" They nodded and went back to...whatever they'd been doing. I think Hermione and Ginny were talking about the upcoming summer and the boys were talking about Quidditch – of course.

Draco had been glad to know that Harry allowed us to date and was proud to show off his girl. The other Slytherins started to give him odd looks and didn't talk to him as much – the exceptions being Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Marcus. Pansy, however, clung to him more whenever I was around. One day, we were walking together, when we heard:

"Draco, darling!!"

"Oh, no," he whispered to me.

"Draco," she said once she'd caught up, "What are you doing with _her_? You promised you were going to marry me, remember?"

"I did no such thing!"

"And you." She turned to me. "You stay away from my Drakie!"

I could see him shudder. "Yours? I don't see your name on him, do you?"

"Well, I don't see yours either!"

"Obviously," Draco interrupted, turning towards Pansy, "You didn't look hard enough." He pulled his left sleeve all the way up to reveal the words _Property of Tori Potter_ on his upper arm.

"Uh! Drakie, how could you? You never did that for _me_ when_ we_ were together!"

"Ok, first of all, we were _NEVER TOGETHER_, got that? Secondly, who would want to put your name on their arm? I don't know anyone that would." She burst into tears and ran towards the Slytherin common room. I threw him a questioning look.

"When you asked where her name was, I decided to put your name on my arm in case she responded the way she did," he explained.

"Aww. That's so sweet."

He pulled me into a short kiss. "Yep."

Draco and I were together much more since Harry found out—and allowed it, which, mind you, was a big relief...with some slight shock. Nothing was going wrong. Hermione and Ron's relationship grew steadily as did Harry and Ginny's – Harry had finally worked up the nerve to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend, which she readily agreed to. Things were really beginning to blossom. Even Neville and Luna's relationship was progressing.

The day finally came where we would have to step out of our safe-haven (Hogwarts) and enter the real world. No more days sitting by the lake. No more nights by the fire. No more sleeping through class or winning the Quidditch and House cups (which Gryffindor, of course, did). Our long years at Hogwarts were over. It was a joyous, yet tearful day. Friends cried, afraid they'd never be together again. Others celebrated their release from what they considered a prison. As for me, my emotions were mixed. Such good memories were here – as well as a few not-so-good ones.

The seventh years got the last day off. Most people were outside enjoying their last less-than-half-an-hour at Hogwarts. Draco and I were two of those people. We were sitting...you guessed it...under my tree by the lake, just staring out across the waters. I sighed. I was really going to miss this place. It was the first real home I ever had, and now I was leaving it. On to bigger and better things, I guess.

I stood up and sat in the tree, for it was almost time to depart and I wanted one of my last memories to be of me staring out at the lake from my tree.

"Uh, Tori?"

I looked down at Draco, his blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze. "Yes?"

He took a deep breath and said, "Willumrryme?" He closed his eyes, too nervous to even look.

"...What? Slow down."

He took a deep breath and asked, "Tori, will you marry me?" This time he looked straight at me. I probably looked stupid, sitting up in a tree staring down in shock at my boyfriend, tears forming in my eyes.

After a few moments of silence, his gaze lowered and he looked crushed. Immediately, I jumped down and ran to him, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. We broke away, our faces mere centimeters apart, and I gazed into his crystal blue-grey eyes.

"Yes."

This time he was the one who kissed me. As he did so, he picked me up and swung me around. The full meaning of this finally sinking in, the tears began to flow from my green eyes. But they were tears of joy, not sadness. Not many times could I say that the tears I spilt were tears of joy.

"Tori!" I looked behind me and saw my friends at the top of the hill (long, but not very steep) waving me over.

"Go on," he told me, "I'll be right behind you."

Nodding, I sprinted up the hill towards my friends. When they saw me, tears in my eyes, they immediately began to worry. Like I said, most tears I cried were tears of sadness.

"Tor, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Ginny.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. In fact, everything is perfect."

"Then--" Harry began, but I cut him off.

"He asked me."

The girls' eyes went wide.

"Really?!"

"That's great! That's wonderful!"

"When? Just now?"

"What?!" the poor, confused, clueless boys cut in.

"He asked me to marry him!!" Now their eyes went wide.

"And...?!" I nodded my response, a huge grin plastered on my face. I couldn't help but smile. Who could do otherwise?

Hearing someone a good 30 feet away, I spun around and saw my fiancé stop in the middle of the hill. I dashed over to him and jumped into his arms, knocking him to the ground. He, of course, brought me with him. Laying there, he kissed me again (a lot of kissing, huh?). Laughing, he helped me up and we walked up the hill to my friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

Reaching my friends, we all headed towards the carriages and sat together — even Draco.

"You know," Hermione began, "I don't really know what to do now that school's over."

"Know what you mean. At least we don't have to go to_ their _house anymore, right Tori?"

"That's right! I'd almost forgotten about that!" I did my happy dance, though this time I was seated. I stopped, a thought coming to mind. "Wait! If we don't have to go back, then where are we going? We don't have a house or anything. We--"

"You're coming to live with me," Draco interrupted.

"Right. Harry--"

Again, I was cut off. This time by Ron. "He's staying with me, right mate?"

"Will your mum be ok with it?"

"Of course. You know she loves you both like you were part of the family. Hermione, too. Say, Tori. If you're staying with him, does that mean you're not coming over for a while this summer? I mean, it's like a tradition now."

"By George, you're right! I'll owl you about that."

We exited the carriage and boarded the train, all of us sitting together once again. Harry and Draco took a seat by the door, Ron and I were in the middle, and Hermione and Ginny were by the window.

"So, Tori. What's it like being engaged?" Ginny asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Ron asked her.

"What!?! I just wanted to know!"

Harry yelled for quiet. "Good grief. Breathe. It's just a question."

"If you really want to know, it's one of the best feelings you've ever had."

"And?"

"And what? That's all I'm telling you!" I stuck my tongue out at them.

"That's not fair!"

"Yes it is," Ron argued, "You'll know when you get engaged."

"Ron, don't be so hard on your sister," Hermione cut in.

"Why not? It's true."

"Nevertheless, you have to understand. It's a girl thing. We like to know that kind of stuff, especially beforehand."

"I don't see why."

"Ronald, you are so clueless."

Harry, Ginny, and I sighed. "And they're off! So, who wants candy?"

"Sure." They dug around in the candy bag until they found all the candy they wanted.

"So...how's life?"

"Not bad," Ginny replied.

"Ok." Harry agreed.

"Fine," Draco said, "but will you shut them up? They're getting on my nerves."

We shook our heads. "We've given up on that. Although, they could be at it for days. Sometimes I think they're already married or something," I stated. Harry and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement. We then proceeded to charm little gummy bears and make them perform tricks. It was rather amusing!

"So, when are you two going to get married?" Ginny asked.

I looked at Draco. "Whenever you want," he told me.

"How about in August?"

"Fine with me." I turned to Ginny.

"Sometime in August. I'll owl you later with all the details. You're coming, right Harry?"

All eyes turned towards him – even Ron and Hermione's. _When did they stop arguing?_ "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Tor."

"We'll be there, too," Hermione and Ginny said.

"I should hope so. You two are gonna be bride's maids, right?"

Their eyes went wide. "Definitely!" They began talking excitedly about how they'd do their hair and such. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Grabbing my mp3 player, I plugged in my headsets and began singing along to Lynyrd Skynyrd. Once they noticed this, the girls quit talking and everyone wanted to listen. Sighing, I stopped the song, plugged in my speakers, and started it again. We decided to make the gummy bears dance and the other candy to 'perform'. We had Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans circling around in the air, chocolate frogs were hopping around and dancing. All in all, it was rather enjoyable.

Soon we, being Harry and I, were singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' and 'Gimme Three Steps'— and not too badly if I do say so myself.

"Tori," Ginny asked once the songs were over, "can we listen to REO?"

"Yeah," added Hermione.

"Draco, do you mind switching seats with Hermione?" He hesitated a second.

"Not at all."

The two of them switching seats turned into musical chairs or something with the guys. "Guys! Why don't you each sit in front of your girl?" They nodded and took their seats.

I rolled my eyes and put on 'Tough Guys' by REO Speedwagon. I began to sing with the girls coming in on the chorus. Ginny sang the next verse, Hermione and I coming in on the chorus. Finally, after listening to a few more REO songs, I began to switch the CD selection on my mp3 player to Evanescence's "Fallen".

"This is what it's like on the way back – every time," my brother informed Draco.

"That's a lie, Harry," I accused. "It wasn't like that after 4th, 5th, _or_ 6th year, so don't go around saying it was."

"Fine. Every year that no one died. How's that, your highness?"

"Just fine, my loyal minio—I mean subject." I turned a bit and began rubbing my hands together evilly. I did this for a few seconds before playing 'Bring Me To Life'. We took the high parts, me dropping down on some parts or doing backup, and, when I looked at Harry, who sighed, he would do the guy parts. Glad, too, because I couldn't really do the guy part to that song. At the end, though, I was the only one who could hold out the note.

"How do you do that?"

"Practice, how else?"

To the boys' relief, and I don't understand why, the train arrived at the platform. Gathering our stuff, we said good-byes.

"I'll owl you and we'll go shopping, ok?"

"Gasp! You suggested shopping? What is the world coming to?"

Shaking my head, I smiled and hugged them one more time.

Draco came up to me. "Ready?" I nodded and followed him over to where his mother was.

"Mother, can Tori--"

"Aww, congratulations dear." She pulled me into a small hug.

"Thanks," I said, not really knowing what to say.

"I can't believe it. My little boy is all grown up and getting married."

"Not for a few more months, Mom."

"Well, come on. Let's get your stuff into the car."


	15. Chapter 15

**MNS: ** So, this is the last chapter. But do not worry, my pretties! I have a sequel to it to come out soon! I know, I know. Having a sequel after just 15 chapters?! O.o I just found it easier to divide things up this way, between their school years and the years after that. I may not post the sequel for a while because I'm still working on it (whereas these I already have typed up!). Please be patient and stick with it!

And, a thanks to those who have read/reviewed/etc.! Love y'all!

* * *

**Part 15**

We climbed into the limo (of course it's a limo) and arrived at the Malfoy's a few hours later. It was a huge house on a hill, surrounded by hills and a forest around that.

"It's nice, but not nearly as nice as my aunt's house," I sarcastically remarked.

"Glad you approve."

As we entered, I noticed two huge staircases, one on either side of the room, that met on the next floor.

"Follow me," I nodded, but didn't really take in anything he said. I was too busy thinking of how I was going to visit the Weasley's.

"I'm being nice and letting you pick. My room or your own room?"

Still deep in thought, I just shrugged. Waving his hand in front of my face, he asked me again. "Oh! Uh...my own, I guess."

"Alright." We walked down the hallway and stopped in the middle. "Yours is on the right and mine is right across the hall."

"Thanks." I entered the room and put my things down. I was shocked at the design. Standing in the doorway, I saw a desk to the wall on the left. A window was on the other side of the desk, and my bed was in front of the window, not directly in front, but it covered part of the window. The door to the bathroom was on the wall opposite the door and it was almost in the left corner. The closet was almost directly opposite the door, which was in the middle of the wall. A dresser and bookshelf were on the right wall. The furniture was a rich mahogany color and the walls were a nice red: a rich color, but not harsh.

"The great thing about these rooms is that they change whenever you want them to. You don't have to do anything."

The shock wore off and I remembered my letter. Digging through my trunk, I pulled out a huge box of sugar cubes then grabbed my quill and parchment. Sitting down, I popped a sugar cube in my mouth and began writing.

I had only a few sentences down when Mrs. Malfoy came into the room. "All settled, dear?"

I looked up and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Just finishing a letter."

She looked at my belongings. Noticing, I got up and walked over "Hehehe. Sorry it's so crammed. I packed everything I own into that trunk in a few hours."

"This is all you have?"

"Yes, ma'am. Right down to the crumpled pieces of paper at the bottom," I said, then said quieter, "Might wanna throw those away. Doesn't look like I'll be getting much use out of them."

"Well, then. We'll have to do something about that. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping for some new clothes."

"Alright. But I'm saving dress shopping for a day when my soon-to-be bride's maids can come."

"Very well. I'll just have to be patient then, I guess, won't I?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just a bit," I laughed.

"Please, let's not be so formal. Call me Narcissa."

"Yes, ma'am. As you wish."

"Tomorrow, then," she reminded me as she left the room.

Draco walked over to me and helped me close my trunk. "Thanks. Those darn pieces of crumpled parchment do that every time." He laughed and handed me a sugar cube, which I gladly popped in my mouth.

"OH! The letter! I almost forgot!" I practically teleported over to the desk and finished writing. Giving it to Serena, I grabbed my sugar cubes and put them under the bed.

"Under the bed? That's where you keep your candy?"

"Force of habit."

"Whatever. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know and I don't care. It's your house, you pick."

"Well...we could always--"

"Watch a movie? Great!"

"You didn't even let me finish," he whined, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"That rarely works on me. Mainly because that's what _I_ always do."

"Still, that was mean."

"Boo-hoo. I know what you were going to say, anyway. And my answer to that is...let's watch a movie." Giving in, he led me to his room which was, of course, green. He had a huge flat-screen t.v. on the wall across from his bed (which was placed at an angle in the left corner of the room) and above his fireplace. His room had three huge windows, the middle one was a bay window. He had quidditch magazines and his broom in a corner.

I sat down on his bed and waited for him. "What movie do want to see?" he asked, dumping a huge pile in front of me. He laughed at my expression.

"Sorry I've never seen so many movies at one time! So sue me!...Okay, don't. Sue my aunt and uncle. ... No, seriously. Sue them. They deserve it."

"Right...how about 'Saw'? 'Lord of the Rings'? 'Saints and Soldiers'?"

"No, though they're all very tempting. Wait!" I said, spying the movie I wanted. " 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. I love this movie." Taking the movies and putting them back, he put the movie in and we began watching. I couldn't help but quote the guys. I've seen this too much, I think. We watched a few more movies after that, but I think 'Pirates of the Caribbean' was my favorite of those.

I awoke the next morning to find light streaming through the windows, landing on my fiance's sleeping figure. Trying not to wake him, I moved his arm from my waist to the bed and began to climb out. Unfortunately, I failed in my attempt. He stirred and woke up.

"I was going to get a shower. I didn't mean to wake you," I said.

" 'S okay," he mumbled. He sat up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. I smiled at him and went into my room. Picking out some clothes, I got a quick shower and dried my hair. I wore a light green shirt with a fairy, blue jeans with a bit of a faded look, and grey and black shoes.

"Hey!" I stopped and turned around to find Draco leaning in his doorway. "Where do you think you're going? You didn't even kiss me good morning."

"We do that?" He rolled his eyes at me, but I was being serious. "Seriously. We do?"

"We do now."

He walked over to me, but I ran down the stairs, jumping down the last five or six steps. We ran down the many halls, him gaining on me all the while. Suddenly, I stopped and he almost ran past me. 'Almost' being the key word. Unfortunately, he stopped just in time.

"Darn. Thought I get you for sure," I said just before he kissed me.

"Ok. Now you may go." Rolling my eyes, I walked with him into the kitchen. He called to an elf and told him to bring us food. So off the elf went, returning a few moments later with a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits...the works!!

"Ready to go, dear?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Yes'm," I replied.

"I told you, you don't have to be so formal."

"Force of habit. Besides, I believe in showing respect to those who are older and wiser than I."

She sighed and smiled. "Son? Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, Mother."

"You're going to watch me try on clothes for hours?"

"For a while. But I may get sick of you and go look at Quidditch things."

"Ugh! Fine!" I said, faking anger, and storming off.

We entered a few stores, finding nothing we liked. In the fourth one, I think, I found some cute outfits. Draco and his mom sat outside and gave their opinions on every outfit I showed them. Sure enough, after a few hours, he got sick of it and went somewhere else. He came back an hour and a half later to find us finally buying something.

"Took you guys long enough."

"Well, geez. There was a lot to pick from."

"I thought you didn't like shopping."

"I don't usually. Occasionally, though, it's alright if I'm shallow. So sue me."

-------------------------------

I sorted and put away all my clothes and went downstairs for a snack. It was now (I looked at a clock) 11:30. "11:30 at night. Wow. Long day." I shrugged and grabbed two fudge rounds. I finished them five minutes later and went looking for a manga to read.

Almost every other night, I'd wake up in a sweat. Stupid nightmares. It must be the manga I'm reading or something. I haven't had nightmares for a while, now.

The next few weeks went by in a flash. Ginny, Hermione, and I went shopping for dresses and spent hours trying them on. When we got home, Draco wanted to see them. Unfortunately for him, it's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding.

That day finally came. Everything was perfect. We had a small wedding outside. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys were there. I was so ecstatic that I could barely concentrate on what was being said.

"I do."

The preacher turned to me and asked...(dun dun dun)...the question. I didn't hesitate. Well, I choked back tears, but other than that I didn't wait a second.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco smirked his usual smirk, then pulled me into one of the most passionate kisses in history, at least to me.

The reception was great. Food... Everyone was congratulating us and such--the girls mostly. Harry was happy for me, but still suspicious towards Draco. Oh well. Can't say Draco liked Harry either. Not much can be done for them. They'll grow on each other eventually. ...Maybe.

* * *

**MNS:** Don't forget: Sequel! It may not be out for a while, but I promise it's better! This was the first story I had ever tried writing so it started out pretty bad. But as the story (like all my other ones that aren't finished), it gets better, so keep reading! Thanks again to everyone who made it this far! You get a muffin! 


End file.
